dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Androide 18
|Raça= Humano\Androide |Sexo=Feminino |Morreu =Ano 774 (revivido) |Aliança= Red Ribbon Guerreiros Z |Família= Futura Androide 18(cronograma homólogo) Dr. Gero (criado por) Androide 17 (irmão gêmeo) Kuririn (marido) Marron (filha) Cell (componente Bio-Matéria) }} Androide 18 (人造人間 1８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō) É a criação de Dr. Gero (embora, ela é tecnicamente um cyborg),criada e programada com o objetivo de assassinar Goku .Seu interesse após ser ativada é inicializar o Androide 16, apesar das ordens de Dr.Gero não fazê-lo, o que leva o Androide 17 assassiná-lo. Mais tarde ,ela se torna a mulher de Kuririn e mãe de sua única filha, Marron. Ela também se junta oficialmente aos Guerreiros Z,porém não participa em qualquer uma das batalhas contra Majin Buu, uma de suas participações em luta contra Beerus em Dragon Ball Z:A Batalha dos Deuses e ajuda na luta contra o Super 17 em Dragon Ball GT. 'Visão Geral' Aparência: Androide 18 possui cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros,olhos azuis ,brincos de argola e mantém o lado esquerdo do cabelo atrás da orelha.Quando é ativada pela primeira vez por Dr.Gero ,ela usa um colete (com o logotipo Red Ribbon atrás), e saia azuis,meias azul-escuro,botas marrons e uma camisa de mangas compridas ,listradas nas mangas em preto e branco.Mais tarde ela veste em um colete preto ,camisa branca,calças jeans e sandálias pretas com meias laranjas e acessórios como uma corrente de ouro no jeans,um colar de pedras brancas,luvas pretas e um bracelete de ouro.Quando vive em Casa Kame ela usa um colete jeans pálido e abotoado,brincos de argola vermelhos,calça branca e sandálias pretas.Em Dragon Ball GT,seu cabelo está mais curto e usa a moda traje de negócios. Personalidade Durante a Saga Cell no Arco dos Androides ,Trunks descreve os Androides como seres frios e cruéis,pois no futuro 18 é uma sociopata homicida, que se preocupa com ninguém mais do que a si mesma e o Androide 17.Porém sua personalidade é diferente no passado,possui um humor sarcástico, se preocupa com seu visual e muitas vezes reclama do comportamento do seu irmão. Depois de revelar a mãe de Goku : Gine no mangá "Jaco the Galact Patrolman" o autor da série Akira Toriyama ,revelou os respectivos nomes do Androide 17 (Lapis) e Androide 18 (Lazuli)que fazem uma referência a "Lápis-lázuli " uma pedra semipreciosa azulada . Por seu nome não ser mencionado na série mesmo após a Saga Cell, ela foi referida simplesmente como "18". 'Histórico' Biografia Orginalmente n° 18 era uma mulher humana chamada Lazuli(ラズリ) sem nenhuma habilidade especial , é irmã gêmea do Androide 17 (Lapis) que também era humano,os gêmeos são notórios delinquentes que Dr. Gero encontra por acaso .Em seguida o Dr.Gero os sequestrou e os reconstrui-os em Androides. É a segunda humana artificial depois de seu irmão,projetados pelo Dr.Gero em montagem humano-cibernétizado,mas apesar de sua transformação,não a impede de reproduzir,como evidenciado por dar à luz a sua filha Marron. Ativação e Combate a Cell Quando Dr.Gero chega ao laboratório (depois que ele e o Androide 19 não conseguem derrotar os Guerreiros Z ,com 19 morto por Vegeta),ele ativa os Androides 17 e 18,e há um outro Androide a ser ativado ,o Androide 16,n°18 quer ativá-lo,mas Gero se recusa.Androide 17 então atravessa o peito de Gerothumb|left|Androide 18 é ativada ,decepa-o e esmaga sua cabeça,n°16 então é ativado pelos Androides,quando prosseguem na busca para assassinar Goku, são confrontados pelos Guerreiros Z,iniciando o combate de Vegeta Super Saiyajin contra n°18,por meio da batalha Vegeta continua a perder as forças enquanto 18 lutando finalmente quebra o braço de Vegeta ,os guerreiros tentam ajudar,mas são facilmente derrotados pelo Androide 17.Vegeta thumb|192px|Androide 18 quebra o braço de Vegetase levanta e ataca 18 novamente,que termina a luta quebrando o outro braço de Vegeta.Os Androides aproximam-se de Kuririn ,mas não tem interesse em matá-lo .Quando dizem a ele que estão a procura de Goku para matá-lo,Kuririn tenta convencê-los a deixar sua busca ,mas Androide 16 diz que foi para isso que eles foram construídos ,antes de partir para procurar Goku ,Androide 18 vai até Kuririn e beija-o ,o que o deixa muito aterrorizado.A partir desse momento é quando ele começa a se apaixonar por 18. Poucos dias depois,os Androides chegam em Casa Kame,para encontrar Goku. Piccolo lutar em seu lugar e leva os Androides para lutar em uma das ilhas tropicais a oeste da ilha do Mestre Kame,pensando que pode derrotar os Androides,graças sua fusão com Kami. Quando Imperfect Cell chega e interrompe a luta do Androide 17 e Piccolo.Ele absorve o androide e torna-se Semi Perfect Cell, apesar de Piccolo o distrair acaba sendo derrotado ,e mais tarde o Androide 16 luta com Cell.Ele tenta absorver n°18, mas é interrompido por Tien Shinham,que destrai Cell para que n°16 danificado e n°18 possam escapar.Os Androides escondem-se em uma ilha onde mais tarde vão assistir a luta de Vegeta contra Cell.Kuririn que trazia o controle remoto localiza os Androides,porém se recusa a desativar a androide mesmo sabendo da thumb|left|n°18 é absorvida por Cell Semi-Perfeitograve ameaça ,caso Cell chegasse a perfeição .Devido a isso Cell eventualmente acaba absorvendo n°18 (com a ajuda de Vegeta).Ao atingir sua perfeição ele derrota facilmente Mirai Trunks e Vegeta .Mais tarde nos Jogos Celulares,Perfect Cell luta contra Gohan (como Super Saiyajin 2)durante a luta Cell regurgita Androide 18 .Kuririn vem imediatamente ao seu lado tirá-la de perto dele.Após a derrota de Perfect Cell,Androide 18 é levada ao Templo Sagrado ,onde ela é curada por Dende. Enquanto lá ela descobre que Kuririn tem uma queda por ela ,Gohan grita para todos ,resultando que Kuririn o atinge na cabeça.Androide 18 fica irritada e falathumb|202px|18 é regurgitada. para Kuririn:"Pode ir tirando o cavalo da chuva ,então você acha que eu vou estender a mão para te agradecer por ter me salvado seu anão careca!Nem vem com esse papo pra cima de mim,Hunf!",ao dizer isso ela vai embora voando o que deixa Kuririn espantado e decepcionado,os Guerreiros Z então despertam Shen Long, a androide ao vê-lo, volta para ver o que está acontecendo e esconde-se no mirante .Kuririn faz um pedido que ele ressucite todos os que morreram durante a batalha.Depois ele pede que transforme os androides em seres humanos,mas ele é incapaz de realizá-lo,Kuririn então aproveita a oportunidade e diz a Shen Long para remover o dispositivo de Autodestruição dos Androides, os Guerreiros perguntam o motivo de Kuririn pedir isso, ele diz que pediu isso por que acha que os Androides 17 e 18 foram construídos para ser um casal ,18 sai do seu esconderijo e diz a ele que 17 é seu irmão gêmeo ela é a mais velha ,Yamcha se alegra ,mas n°18 diz que não mudou de ideia,ela olha para trás e diz:"Eu te vejo mais tarde" o que deixa Kuririn esperançoso. Torneio Mundial Saga Sete anos mais tarde,Androide 18 e Kuririn são casados e têm uma filha chamada Marron.A família de 18 é comum ,embora ela seja assustadora quando está com raiva.Contudo Gohan diz a ela e Kuririn quethumb|236px|Androide 18 vs Mr.Satan. quando Goku chegar a Terra irá se inscrever no 25°Budokai Tenkaichi,n°18 então convence Kuririn a entrar para ganhar o prêmio em dinheiro .Quando Goku retorna ,manifesta surpresa ao vê-la com Kuririn e os outros ,ele também fica ainda mais chocado que Kuririn não só se casou,mas também teve uma filha com ela (pois ele pensava que por ser androide não poderia reproduzir,sendo que ela é um cyborg),mais tarde seu poder é comparado ao de Mr.Satan no Torneio Mundial depois de derrotar Máscara Poderoso (na verdade Goten e Trunks disfarçados).Não interessada em ser campeã,18 permite que Mr.Satan derrote-a para manter seu título em Cidade de Satanás de "o homem mais forte do mundo "´,desde que desse o reembolsso de duas vezes em dinheiro ,o prêmio que seria recebido caso fosse campeã do Torneio. Morte e Renascimento thumb|left|256px|Androide 18 e sua filha dando energia para a Super Genki Dama.Depois do Torneio de Artes Marciais,ela vai junto dos outros até as Esferas do Dragão,onde mais tarde ela se refugia de Majin Buu no Templo Sagrado ,e observa a fusão de Trunks e Goten .Um dia depois Super Buu , encontra a torre,Goten ,Trunks e Piccolo levam-no para a Sala do Templo. Porém quando ele escapa da câmara,Androide 18 é morta junto com com sua família,por Super Buu que come-os após serem transformados em chocolate .Ela volta a vida (junto de todos que foram transformados em chocolate;mortos por Buu).Através de um desejo concedido de Porunga,ela fornece energia a Goku,para alimentar a Super Genki Dama feita com a ajuda dos seres humanos do planeta para derrotar Kid Buu.ela é vista depois disso em uma festa na casa de Bulma,onde alegremente empurra Gohan para dançar com Videl. Fim De Dragon Ball Z 10 anos depois,ela participa do 28°Torneio Mundial com a família ,e os Guerreiros Z, no final de Dragon Ball Z. 'Dragon Ball GT' O Retorno do Androide 17 Como muitos dos Guerreiros Z,18 perdeu importância na série Dragon Ball GT,mas quando ela e sua famíliathumb|left|182px|Androide 18 ao reencontrar seu irmão. estão na cidade seu irmão gêmeo o Androide 17 retorna e thumb|18 ataca Super 17 com seu Explosão Rápida.diz a ela para seguí-lo o que ela faz sem problemas, Kuririn intervém e acaba sendo morto,o que faz Androide 18 voltar ao normal,e com raiva ataca o seu irmão,ele então tem como alvo,Marron porém 18 a defende dos ataques n° 17,como Dr. Gero e Dr.Myuu criaram o Lutador do Inferno 17 ele voa para se fundir e ir embora,nesse momento n°18 segura a mão de Kuririn que morre em seguida.Mais tarde 18 reaparece para vingar a morte de seu marido,ela se une a Goku na luta contra Super 17,nesse momento aparece Dr.Myuu,e Super 17 o mata .Nesse ponto Androide 18 e Goku unem suas forças e derrotam Super 17. Dragões Malignos thumb|226px|Última aparição da Androide 18. Depois das lutas de Dragon Ball GT e da ameaça dos Dragões Malignos, Androide 18 é vista na Corporação Cápsula, acompanhada de Bulma ,Chi-Chi, Videl e Marron ,onde faz sua última aparição no anime. 'Habilidades de luta' Poder Como um lutador androide,ela é extremamente poderosa,reestruturada em cyborg , seu criador implanta um dispositivo que fornece energia contínua,isso a impede de se cansar enquanto luta ,como é mostrado quando ela luta com Vegeta (transformado em Super Saiyajin),é capaz de lhe quebrar o braço com um único chute,saindo quase completamente ilesa,exceto as roupas que foram queimadas pelas Explosões de Ki,e resistir ao choque da Espada de Trunks,com o antebraço danificando somente a roupa,já que esta poderia atravessar qualquer oponente,depois disso ela tem várias outras lutas.Seu poder fica no mesmo nível do Androide 17,embora que em relação ao n°16 seu nível não se mostra mais alto.Outras habilidades ,são que como androide não podem sentir sua presença, e com seus implantes cibernéticos ela pode aumentar seu nível de luta ,ao longo dos eventos como é mostrada a luta de Goku e 18 contra o Super 17 em GT. Em escala de personagem feminino mais poderoso da série ,Androide 18 fica no topo da lista ,em disputa com Zangya ,Princesa Oto (um dragão maligno) e Pan , não se torna claro se Pan se torna mais forte nos últimos 100 anos e a Princesa Oto por ser derrotada por Goku em sua forma-base. Seu nível de energia chega a 30 milhões em Dragon Ball Z: Anime Adventure Game e Dragon Ball Z:A Batalha dos Deuses nível é de 420. Habilidades Especiais: *'Accel Dança - '''Androide 18 e seu irmão fazem uma equipe com uma combinação de chutes e socos finalizando com a técnica Poder Falling Star. *'Barreira Androide'- É uma técnica onde o poder é empurrado para fora do corpo formando uma esfera de energia,essa barreira pode ser usada tanto para se defender quanto para expandir e danificar seus arredores. *'Disco Destruidor'- É um poderoso disco afiado de Ki que pode atravessar quase qualquer adversário.É uma técnica criada por seu marido ,que provavelmente ensinou a ela '''Dupla Destructo Disk '-Um ataque de equipe utilizado por Kuririn e 18 no jogo de Nintendo DS Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Explosão de Ki'- A forma mais básica de Ondas de Energia *'Minas de Energia'- É o ataque máximo de Androide 18 em Super Sonic Warriors 2,ela dispara concentradas esferas amarelas de energia,no seu oponente que resulta na explosão que inflige danos pesados. *'Feixe de Dedo'- É uma barragem de raios estreitos emitidas a partir do dedo indicador. *'Vôo'- A capacidade de voar sem o uso do Ki *'Ondas de Energia'- É uma poderosa esfera usada por n°18 em Super Sonic Warriors '' *'Ondas de Energia ataque de equipe''' - Androide 18 e 17 posicionam-se em dupla e ao mesmo tempo acionam o Photon Blist e Photon Flash. *'Photon Blist'-É uma forte onda de energia emitida a partir da palma da mão. *'Explosão Rápida'- Um ataque de bala de energia simultânea usada para adiar Cell Semi-Perfeito.Ela utiliza esse mesmo ataque quando ele está pretes a absorvê-la porém em quantidade menor em Explosões de Ki. *'Poder Falling Star'- Técnica utilizada para terminar a Accel Dança. *'Dança Mortal'-Um ataque onde 18 cria uma esfera azul em ambas as mãos e ao atingir o adversário ela parte para o ataque com chutes e socos no ar, utilizado em Dragon Ball Z:Budokai series. *'Low Blow'- O ataque do rush utilizado por Androide 18 na luta contra Vegeta na estrada. *'Inferno Espiral'- Ataque de equipe utilizado por n°16,n°17 e n°18 em Super Sonic Warriors. *'Voando Ataque Hip'- 18 voa para o alto e depois para baixo batendo no adversário com o quadril. *'Voando Cabeça Grab'- 18 voa em direção do adversário dando cabeçada usado em Butõden serie. *'Orbita Graciosa'- Usado em Butõden series '',18 usa um chute crescente em direção seguido por um giro e chute baixo . *'Unidade Ataque Sangrento'''- Androide 18 usa ataques de meteoro em Dragon Ball Z:Ultimate Battle 22. *'Destructo Mísseis'- Três mísseis de fogo que caem em casa no adversário,causando grandes danos ,utilizado em Dragon Ball Z:Taiketsu. *'Violence Hold' -Uma das técnicas dos Androides 17 e 18 ,usado em Super Dragon Ball Z *'Savage Combo'-Poderosa combinação de chutes utilizada por 17 e 18 em Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Poder Regen Beijo '- Androide 18 sopra um beijo para seu oponente que o atordoa usado no Jogo Arcade '',Dragon Ball Z:Zenkai Battle Royale. 'Outras Aparições' '''Filmes' *Dragon Ball Z:A História de Trunks *Dragon Ball Z:O Super Androide 13 *Dragon Ball Z:Bio-Broly *Dragon Ball Z:Yo!O Retorno de Son Goku e seus amigos *Dragon Ball Z:A Batalha dos Deuses Video Games Jogos De Vídeo: *Dragon Ball Z III :Ressen Jinzõnigen, *Dragon Ball Z:Gekitõ Budokai Tenkaichi, *Dragon Ball Z:Super Butõden, *Dragon Ball Z:Buyu Retsuden, *Cult Jump, *Dragon Ball Z:Super Butõden III, *Dragon Ball Z:Ultimate Battle 22, *Dragon Ball Z:The Legend, *Dragon Ball Z:Lendários Super Guerreiros, *Dragon Ball Z:Legacy of Goku II, *Dragon Ball Z:Sagas, *Dragon Ball Z:Taiketsu, *Dragon Ball Z:Fúria de Buu, *Dragon Ball Z:Battle Taikan Kamehameha, *Dragon Ball Z;Harukanaru Densetsu, *Dragon Ball Z:Burst Limit, *Dragon Ball Kai:Supremacia Butõden, *Dragon Ball Z:Final Tenkaichi,[[Dragon Ball para Kinect]],Dragon Ball Z:Budokai Series,Dragon Ball Z:Super Sonic Warriors series,Dragon Ball Z:Budokai Tenkaichi series,Super Dragon Ball Z e Dragon Ball Z:Battle of Z e em Jogos Arcade Dragon Ball Z II:Super Batalha,Dragon Ball Z:Bakuretsu Impact,Dragon Ball Z:W Bakuretsu Impact,Dragon Ball Z:Dragon Battles,Dragon Ball Heroes e Dragon Ball :Zenkai Battle Royale .' 'Batalhas *Androide 18 vs Vegeta (Super Saiyajin) *Androide 18 vs Cell Semi Perfeito *Androide 18 vs Jewel vs Máscara Poderoso(Goten eTrunks disfarçados) vs Killa vs Mr.Satan *Androide 18 vs Super Buu *Androide 18 vs Androide 17 *Androide 18 e Goku vs Super 17 (fusão do Androide 17 e Lutador do Inferno 17) Batalhas em Filmes *Androide 18,Goten e Trunks vs Bio Guerreiros *Androide 18 vs Bio-Broly *Androide 18,Kuririn,Goten e Trunks vs Bio-Broly *Androide 18,Tien Shinham e Piccolo vs Beerus . 'Dubladoras' *'Miki Ito '- Dub Japão *'Eleonora Prado'(Z series e filmes), Angélica Santos(GT) - Dub Brasil *'Ana Fernandez'- Dub Espanha *'Cristina Camargo'(DBZ),Alma Juárez (DB Kai) - Dub América Latina *'Cristina Cavalinhos ' (GT) , Fernanda Figueiredo (II) - 'Dub Portugal . 'Galeria Androide18 Trans.png Androide 18.png|Androide 18 280px-Android18ImperfectCellSagaNV.png|Androide 18 Lázuli Saga Cell.jpg|Androide 18 ameaça Cell a se auto-destruir Mr.StanVsAndroid18-02.png|Golpes de Mr.Satan não surtem efeitos em 18 Dbcu android 18 2013 by cdzdbzgoku-d5t39a4.jpg|Card 18 em DBGT.png|18 durante a batalha contra Super 17 Dragon ball gt android 18 by tekilazo-d4vfwc0.jpg Dbcu android 18 damage by cdzdbzgoku-d5j28yn.jpg|Card Categoria:Andróides Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens que podem voar Categoria:Femininos Categoria:Artistas marciais Categoria:Antigos vilões Categoria:Episódios de Dragon Ball Z Categoria:Lutadores de torneios Categoria:Personagens do futuro Categoria:Personagens de Filmes Categoria:Guerreiros Z Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de jogos Categoria:Dragon Ball Wiki Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Apoio aos Guerreiros Z Categoria:Exército Red Ribbon Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Mães Categoria:Páginas com links quebrados para arquivos